Lost Kingdom
by En4cerMax
Summary: Ok, I hate summeries. Lemme try, *ahem* A dead race is on the rise, but almost wiped out when a battle amerges. Will they find help to defeat the creatures, or will it dwindle away to nothing AGAIN! * ok that sucked. Read the story plz?


Space, an unforgiving, forboding void. Nothing but blackness as far as the eye can see, and cold, oh so cold. Blackholes everywhere, waiting so suck in anything that travles too close. Comets wizzing by at the speed of light. Dead planets, raging suns, and blinding stars. But somewhere, in the bleakness of space, a battle was in progress.  
  
Several ships hovered over a blueish green planet, exchanging gunfire while smaller ones zipped inbetween the giants. Many were exploding because of the guns and more startd to zoom into the planet. Meanwhile, below, hand to hand combat was taking place, between what thought to have been a long dead race, and thoes who are soon to be. They are described as cratures with no necks, but look like humans. Except that they had eyes like snakes. Their ki was very low, but had the strength of 50 men and could see at night. But the others could fly and throw energy balls.  
  
On one of the main ships, "Ma'am, they are gaining the upper hand. Their ships are almost impregnantable and our fighters on the ground are having trouble chasing them down. They are too fast."  
  
"I won't hear of that," a comanding voice said, "You tell them to increase their speed to match theirs, or they will have to answer to me." the woman replied, crossed armed and staring out the wide window in the bridge. Her hair was black, with red highlights, and tightly braided down her back. A dark blue cape hung loosley to her ankles, while a light blue spandex outfit covered her while body. White boots protects her feet against the cold floor of the ship, and matching gloves hid her hands. She had a scowl on her face that would make milk curdle. "Captian?" she yelled.  
  
"Yes Ma'am?" a short man replied infront of her.  
  
"Get a pod ready, I'm going to the surface to show these 'warriors' how it's done. It sould have been over by now."  
  
"Is that wise?"  
  
"Don't question me. Just do it." She turned on her heels and proceded to walk away. She marched down the hallway, boots pounding on the floor, echoing throughout the ship. She normaly never acted like this, but it was battle, what she loved. Reaching the docking bay, many of her own bowed to her as she stormed by. Without saying a word, she climbed into a pod, closed the door, and jettsened herself to the strange colored planet. "Why can't these idioits do the job right and not have me come down every single time?" she argued to herself.  
  
She neared the surface and saw a small band of her soliders in a corner of a field. Not even after a second of landing, she was met with some of her elete warriors and they briefed her on the battle. "They seem to be getting stronger everytime we try to land even a punch. Even our energy blasts wont work. It's as if they absorbed it."  
  
"They absorb it? How can that be?" she quired  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Kazu, can I speak to you over here?" pointing to a near by tree, "So there isn't a way for us to defeat them?" she whispered  
  
"No, the only way we can is to blow the planet up." Kazu was her closest friend. They have been buddies ever since she could remember. He was a good foot taller then she was and wore a green suit that was cut off at mid thigh. Something brown was wraped around his middle as he stared at her.  
  
"Well, we didn't come here to fight and run. Let's go and kill some Vostin's." she looked into his eyes.  
  
"If you insist." She gatherd the rest of the eletes and took to the sky.  
  
"Where are they, Rapt?"  
  
"Well, Ma'am, they are in the left qudrant sector 5a..."  
  
"English please?" she glared back at him.  
  
"Oh, uhm, right over that mountian." he pointed.  
  
"Right..." and she took off. Faster then her warriors, but as soon as she reaced the peak, she saw a total blood bath. Most her people were laying on the vally floor, either dead or soon to be. The creatures were in better shape and quickly disposing of the carcases. By eating them. "What canibals! How dare that do that!" In a mad rush, she raced downward, holding ki blasts in each hand."  
  
"WAIT! DON'T!" Kazu tried to stop her, but ti was too late. Furious, she slung energy ball after energy ball at them but all they did was absorb the blasts and hurddled them right back at her. Dodging nearly every one of them, she felt relieved, untill one renagade ball slammed into her back sending her crashing to the ground. The inhabitants quickly pounced on her and proceded to lay punch after menacing punch. They took everything they could get their hands on around them to hurt her. Stabing, cutting, the pain of hearing bones breaking filled her.  
  
Kazu was the first on the scene to save her. He scraficed himself long enough for her to get away. She watched as her long known as brother get the living crap beat out of him. She could feel his energy droping as they sucked the life out. Colapsing, she reached into her armor and pulled out a little remote. Seconds later, her pod arrived. Crawling to it, she looked up into the sky, just at the moment when she saw her ships blowing up. Taking another look at where Kazu was, she only saw a mangled, bloody, dead body. "Kazu... no..." she whispered. The creatures noticed her and started to come towards her. Taking it as her que to exit, she climed into the pod and just punched numbers in. A tremendous boom was heard and she was air born. "I will come back. I'll get my revenge..." she weakly said then passed out. 


End file.
